


A Hard Day's Night

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soft Anakin Skywalker, Teasing, Use of metal hand, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and the reader arrive home after a mission, but unfortunately the reader had gotten hurt and Anakin tries his best to make it up to her.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines/one-shots.
> 
> Also Anakin uses his metal hand. Couldn't find that in the tags 🙄 but yeah.

After an extremely long, gruesome mission on Cato Neimoidia, you and your boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker, had finally returned home to your apartment in Coruscant, where you could finally be together alone, instead of having to pretend you were nothing more than Jedi colleagues on a battlefield.

Unfortunately for you, you were the one who had gotten injured on the field. While slicing off an arm of a super droid, it's other arm had taken an unorthodox method and slammed it's steel arm into your spine, knocking you off of your feet and on to the ground, knocking the wind out of your body.

Luckily, Anakin was right by your side the entire time and rushed you to get some help at the medical base. However, even after getting treatment for your back, your back still felt entirely sore.

"Go get a shower sweetheart, maybe the hot water on your back will make it feel better, " Anakin suggests, as you enter your apartment.

You nod, rubbing your back at the sore spot. "I'll try that, thank you Ani, " you say, pecking his cheek before walking off to the refresher.

While in the restroom, you strip yourself of your clothes and open the glass door to the shower hop in, and turn the warm water on, and let the warm droplets soak your hair, your body, letting it all run down your back, hoping to find some sort of relaxation.

While in the shower, you hear the door to the restroom slide open. You raise an eyebrow while grabbing the shampoo bottle and squirting some of the liquid into your hands, you look through the foggy, glass door and see your boyfriend Anakin with his back turned to you, you see him throw his utility belt on to the floor, followed by his Jedi tunics, soon leaving his toned back bare.

Your eyes widened, your hands massaging the shampoo in your hair mindlessly as you watch him get undressed through the foggy glass.

The image of his getting undressed was unclear, but it was still there. You could see his wide frame, his arms stretching to pull down his pants, pushing them off of his legs until his whole, bare body is revealed.

He throws all of his clothes in a pile in the bathroom, before turning around to walk towards the shower.

To make it seem like you weren't watching him the entire time, you quickly snap out of your gaze and look at the white, ceramic tiled walls in front of you, returning your attention to shampooing your hair, running your fingers through it thoroughly, hopefully to convince yourself that you weren't watching him the entire time.

Anakin approaches the shower door and opens it, his tall, broad figures comes in and stands behind you and shuts it, blocking most of the water flow from your body.

You turn around, your hands still in your hair, facing Anakin, not appreciating the fact that he just stepped in and ruined the flow that hit your back. "You're blocking the flow, " you say, flicking your eyes up to the showerhead, then back to Anakin, who now stood there with a head full of wet hair.

Anakin chuckled at that, switching places with you silently.

You thanked him and turned around to face the showerhead, and began to wash the shampoo out of your hair, scrubbing it thoroughly.

Anakin stood behind you, watching your soft fingers run through your hair, admiring the beautiful skin that covered your body from head to toe, dripping in steamy, hot water, all the while smiling to himself, thinking that you were his and only his.

Not being able to keep his hands away from you, Anakin walked up behind you and grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from your hair.

Confused, you raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Anakin, what are you-"

"Shh, just let me do this, " he says, a reassuring smile tugged at his lips as he placed your hands at your side.

You nod, trusting that whatever he did he would be gentle with you, especially because of your sore back. That's one thing you loved about Anakin. He knew his time and place for everything. He knew whether or not to be gentle, or to not be careless, or to be gentle at all. He knew there was a difference in what you wanted each time, and he knew that you appreciated that.

Leaving your hands at your side, Anakin began to massage his fingers through your hair, gently tilting your head this way and that, rinsing the shampoo out of your hair–strangely, his metal fingers felt good against your scalp, as it released all of the pent up tension that may have been sitting in your mind.

After rinsing out all of the shampoo in your hair, he grabbed your loofa and put some soap on it and began to rub it all over your body, bubbles formed all across your skin as he moved the sponge delicately across your physique. He made sure to get every corner, every crevice, every nip and bud of skin that laid available to him.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks, rubbing the sponge on your lower back now, where the droid had hit you.

You shake your head no, and he continues to rub the sponge all across your body.

From time to time he would lean in and whisper sweet nothings in your ear with his arms wrapped around you, kissing your cheek while he would rub the sponge on the front of your body. Granted, his hands would start to wander, fondling your breasts and rubbing your nipples from time to time, but you would just usually swat them away and tell him to stop. He would usually chuckle afterward, his only intentions were simply playful.

After Anakin had finished washing you, you had the pleasure of washing him, while he would rinse his hair because you couldn't reach it.

You would rub the sponge, gliding it along his back muscles, admiring the way they stretched every time his hands would stretch up to his head to wash the shampoo in his hair. Eventually, he turned around and you would wash his pectoral muscles, your attention focused solely on his body, while Anakin would crack playful, flirtatious one-liners, earning a blush and a chuckle from you. He would curl your wet hair behind your ears as he would listen to you talk, interrupting you every few seconds to remind you how beautiful you were, to remind you how much you meant to him, to tell you that he hoped your back would feel better–it was all appreciated, and it made your heart soar.

" _Oh Anakin, did I tell you_ –"

" _You're so beautiful, you know that_?" He says, interrupting you, caressing your face with his ungloved hand, his sparkling blue eyes gazed into yours, admiring every feature that lied across your face; across your entire person.

You would blush at that, shying your face away from the endless stream of compliments that would flood from his mouth.

Then, even after that, his stupid flirtatious lines would make you laugh, but then blush because his stupid smile would sweep you off your feet.

" _What, you like what you're looking at_?"

" _Shut up_ , " you would chuckle, turning your face away from him, until he would pull it back to face him, where he would lean in and give you quick, sweet pecks on your lips.

Eventually, the shower came to an end, the hot water turned off, the refreshing feeling against your back had concluded, and unfortunately, your back still felt sore.

You got out and wrapped your towel around yourself, soon followed by Anakin, who wrapped his towel around himself. The both of you dried yourselves off in silence, but not an awkward silence, but an understanding silence.

You made your way to your bedroom, where Anakin immediately slipped on some brown bottoms, and sat down on the bed and began drying his hair off in the towel, while you stood in your towel, stretching, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling in your back.

Looking up from the floor, Anakin looked at your annoyed figure, as your face contorted into pained expressions, trying to get the knot out of your back. He raised an eyebrow, continuing to dry his moppy, wet hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, a slight tinge of concern rose in his voice.

You shrug, taking two of your knuckles and rubbed them across your back in hoping to find a different solution to this annoyance. "Kind of."

"Is it your back?"

You nod, now rolling your shoulders in circular motions, hoping it would wash away that feeling.

He chuckles. "You look pitiful. Come here, sweetheart, " he says, motioning for you to come forward with his empty hand.

You turn around and sigh, walking towards him as he told you too, tightening up your towel as it seemed it would fall from its hold any minute now.

Anakin tossed his towel onto the floor, watching you walk up to him with a soft gaze, admiring you in complete silence. He felt so bad that he wasn't there to stop the droid, he hated seeing you like this.

"Yes?" You asked, now standing in front of him, your knees were against the edge of the bed, standing in between Anakin's spread out legs, looking down at the semi-dry man who looked at you with those innocent, puppy-dog-like eyes.

Anakin wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him, causing you to almost topple over him, so you wrapped your arms around his neck for security while his face pressed up against your stomach.

"Did the shower not help any?" He asked, before placing a kiss on your stomach, then laid his chin on it, looking up at you, while his mechanical fingers traced your back delicately, running his fingers over the towel that barricaded the metal from meeting your back.

You shrugged, twirling your fingers through his damp hair, looking down at him. "It helped some. But it still hurts, unfortunately."

Anakin frowned, his eyes were full of sadness that he couldn't do anything to stop the soreness in your back. The best he could do was offer some pain meds or a massage. "Do you want anything? Like some medicine to calm the pain?"

You sneered at that, shaking your head. "No, I don't want any medicine, especially this close to bedtime."

"Hmm. " Anakin fondled with the towel that hid your body away from him, wanting to tear it off of you and hold you in his arms, skin on skin, and nothing else, and to treat you so gently, and to make you feel better, most of all. "How about a massage?" He offered, looking up at you with wide doe eyes.

Shrugging, you nod, accepting Anakin's offer. "Okay."

He smiles and scoots back on the edge of the bed so you could have enough space on the bed to sit in front of him, along with spreading his legs apart further to increase the space.

Sensing your boyfriend's frustration with the towel earlier, you decided that it would be best to just slip it off right there so he could gain easier access to your back as he massaged, and so, just like that, with a twist of your hands on the knot on the towel, you let it drop to the floor in a matter of seconds.

Anakin, on the other hand, was completely surprised at your abrupt actions, that he had to clear his throat in order to make sure he was still in reality.

"What, you like what you're looking at?" You tease, referencing his comment earlier, all the while smirking at him as you place a hand on your hip.

He chuckles, shaking his head as he pats the spot in front of him. "Sit down, or else I might just make your back hurt more, " he jokes, scooting back more as you oblige, now sitting down in front of him.

Doing as you're told, you stay seated and wait for Anakin, as he calls his leather glove to him, clipping it on, afraid he would hurt you with his regular durasteel fingers.

Anakin begins at the nape of your neck, pressing his thumbs in circular motions against your skin, rubbing it slow motions, his hands begin to trek down your back, adding fingers to the motions as more skin became open to him.

"That feels great, Anakin, " you say, rolling your head around on your neck with your eyes closed, enjoying the slow motions that were being pressed into your skin.

Anakin nods, with a complimentary hum, his eyes glued to your bareback, his focus and his mind only on your body in front of him. He works with his hands, tugging and pushing at the skin, feeling around for any tension in your back he smooths out with ease–his steel fingers held an advantage to his other hand as it wasn't allowed to apply as much pressure as his robotic arm was.

However, there was another part of Anakin that was refraining from pulling you closer to him, kneading at your breasts while he sucked on your skin, peppering you with love bites, and pleasing you until no end.

In fact, you wanted it to. Sitting there bare, while his hands traveled up and down your body made your mind wander, wondering what it would be like if he just would _touch_ you, if he would just give in to your wants and needs. These thoughts themselves made your womanhood begin to throb

Anakin's hands moved further down your back, all the way down to your waist where the knot lied. Cautiously, as if he was trying to stop himself, he places his hands on your waist and presses his thumbs on your back, pressing them against your skin, once again moving them in slow circles, pushing in with the tips of his thumbs trying to get rid of the pain that swelled in that region.

Almost instantly, a feeling of reprieve shot through your spine–your eyes blasted open from this sense–it almost felt like the pain had completely vanished.

While massaging, something popped in your back, causing you to let out a surprised moan at the feeling–the knot was certainly getting better now–you didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it was releasing the pressure in your back significantly.

Your boyfriend purses his lips at the moan that echoed from your mouth. He didn't know what it was that made him want to please you so bad, but he couldn't just sit there and refrain from doing so.

With his hands still gripped around your waist, he pulls you closer to him, scooting you up until your back pressed up against his bare chest. His thumbs continue to press into your lower back, however, the rest of his fingers on each hand begin to massage your waist–fingers pressing down into your skin, moving ever so slowly.

Liking this feeling, you let out a slow sigh, tilting your head back and laying it on his chest–a feeling of comfort and relief washed over you. You could let Anakin do this all night if you needed him to.

Now that your head had lied down on to his chest, your full body was available to his sights. Anakin's heart thudded against his chest as he watched you lean back, sighing, moaning softly as he pressed his fingers into your lower back. You looked so beautiful to him right there, in your natural state, allowing yourself to be vulnerable right there to him. Anakin smiled at you as you laid your head on the left side of his chest, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to your lips, telling you how much he loved you in a single movement.

You smiled back at him after the kiss, wishing that it would've lasted longer. The butterflies in your stomach were very prevalent as Anakin continued to touch you, his large hands enveloped your body like it was nothing, taking in every ounce you had in store for him, he would work his hands from your waist and started traveling up and down the back of your abdomen area.

You look at him, his gaze purely focused on the sight in front of him, making sure he wouldn't hurt you. However, you could sense something was conflicting inside of him. You weren't sure what–Anakin was very good at hiding his feelings from you within the Force–but there was something there.

Your right hand went up to the side of his right cheek, where you stroked it with your thumb, caressing his face, you pulled it towards you until Anakin met your face, his pools of blue met with your eyes, he smiled, asking you something, but you couldn't answer him because your focus was purely on his face in front of you. You tried to listen, but you had tuned it out after admiring your boyfriend's face.

Your hand snaked to the nape of his neck, pushing his head towards yours, you pressed your lips up against his, your eyes closed, enjoying the perfect sync of your lips together.

Along the side of your back, you felt Anakin's bare, left-hand leave the massaging, and felt it travel across your stomach–sending goosebumps down your spine from the sudden touch, then felt it travel upwards until it reached your left breast. He placed his fingers around it and started kneading at the pillowy flesh, his thumb traced small, feather-like circles over nipples, earning a surprised moan from your mouth.

Anakin takes that chance at your open mouth and slips his tongue inside your mouth, allowing for the kiss to become needier and more passionate–he swirls his tongue around in your mouth, devouring every part of it, deepening the kiss as much as he could.

Soft moans escaped your mouth as his fingers continued to brush up against your nipples, kneading away at the flesh, his other hand leaves your back and travels up to your right breast and begins to massage it, his leather glove passed over your nipples, the different textures made your stomach spin, causing you to whine into his mouth, pleading him for more.

Anakin listens to your pleas, pulling his lips away, riddled with saliva, he removes his left hand from your breast, he moves it to your thigh and grabs it to keep you steady, and attaches his lips to your nipple, coating it with his wet mouth, his tongue circles your nipple, flicking it left and right. Pleasured gasps emit from your body as he took care of you, enjoying every single second of this moment, as continuous strings of moans left your mouth.

As much as you enjoyed this, you couldn't help but think about the attention needed on your throbbing cunt. It's been pulsing with want and need ever since Anakin laid his hands on you, and now you were needing it more than ever.

Anakin seemed to sense this as he looked up at your lost, pleasured state, your eyes practically rolling to the back of your head. "What is it, " he pauses, sucking on your nipple once again, before finishing his sentence, "babygirl? Do you need something?" He moves his lips to your other breast, completely covering it in his spit, while returning his hand to your left breast, once again kneading the soft flesh, and begins to suck and tug on your nipple softly with his teeth, pulling ever so gently, but just enough to send shivers down your spine.

"Touch me, Anakin, " you moan, bucking your hips up towards him, but he quickly grabs at your waist, his strong mechanical hand pushes you back down.

"Of course, " he mumbles against your skin, before pulling his lips away from your flesh.

He sits back up and pulls you taught against him, scooting back to the end of the bed with you in his arms until his back is against the mass of pillows and headboard, he pulls you back down on to his chest and connects his lips to yours once again, devouring you once again completely. The kiss is breathy and impatient, waiting for Anakin to give you the attention you wanted.

Anakin glides his bare hand down your hips, snaking in between your thighs, he pushes your legs apart with his hands so he can gain easier access to your needy cunt.

Immediately, he takes his two fingers and presses them against your folds, easily finding the clit, he begins to rub it in slow circles.

The sudden touch made you moan, making your body twist with pure pleasure, your mind filled up with feelings of pure euphoria.

Anakin's lips left yours, simply because he wanted to hear you moan without them being muddled by his tongue or his lips, and also to place kisses all along your neck and collarbone.

His lips pressed up against your soft flesh, tasting every inch of your skin that belonged to him, and only him.

Your head fell back on his shoulder, looking up at the ceiling, thanking the Force for giving this man to you. His fingers continued to rub circles that made you moan his name, dripping with content and ecstasy.

Anakin smirked against your skin as he pressed a kiss on your neck, loving your bodily sounds. "You like that, princess?" He mumbles against your skin, his breath low and deep.

You barely nod, unable to comprehend the feeling of pleasure that took over your body.

"Such a good girl, " he praises, his fingers now slid over your hole, dipping them into the puddles of wetness that lied there. "God, you're _so_ beautiful and _so_ wet for me." He drags the lubricant back up to your clit, rubbing it around and around, quicker than the first time.

A smile forms on your lips as he praises you, his words only increased the feeling of the butterflies in your stomach. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He murmurs against your skin, sucking on your sweet spot on your neck, pulling and biting with his teeth ever so gently.

" _Yes_ , " you moan, your breath beginning to pick up as you felt your stomach tighten.

His lips begin to sloppily place kisses all along your neck as his fingers pick up speed with your clit, rubbing in faster motions, allowing for your breath to pick up and become heavier with each passing moment.

His right-hand moves from your breast and glides down your stomach to in between your thighs, and inserts a gloved finger inside of your cunt, and begins to move at a quick speed.

Quickly, the room began to fill with your heavy breaths and loud, quick moans, and Anakin's wet sloppy kisses and the sounds of his fingers pulsating inside of you–all of it combined made you feel even more turned on than you already were, plus, Anakin's continuous words of encouragement only sent you over the edge.

"You're doing so well baby, " he mumbles as he presses a kiss against your jawline, now increasing the pace once again of all of his fingers that lied in your womanhood. "Keep moaning for me, I love the sounds of your moans."

With a chuckle, you do as he wishes (not like you weren't anyway), the sounds of pleasure escaped from your body easily with the help of Anakin, his fingers working at a marvelous pace.

"Good girl, " he mumbles, kissing your lips once again, and even so, he increases the pace of his fingers, making you yell in excitement, your legs began to shake from the orgasm that was climbing in your stomach, your chest rose up and down, fawning passionately, your hips bucked upwards from the orgasm, it was _so close._

" _Fuck,_ " you breathed, hardly unable to control your own sentences. "Ani, I'm close."

"Keep going for me babygirl," he says, biting on to your skin, sucking and pulling with his teeth, causing you to let out more moans than you had already been doing. "You're doing so well."

Anakin's fingers pumped inside you with such fervency, that you could feel your climax coming to an all-time high–your legs began to shake, your head tilted back and your eyes squeezed shut, your breathing became heavier and faster–the tightening feeling in your stomach was _right there,_ you needed to cum, you could feel it, you were on the edge, barely tipping over until Anakin finally pushed your climax over by increasing the speed on your clit–your back arched, as you finally let out a long, exasperated moan, your hot juices escaped your body, cumming all over Anakin's fingers that pumped inside of you, helping you ride out your climax.

Finally, your breathing came to a slow, returning to its normal pace, your mind now on cloud nine. God, you wished you could do that again.

Anakin pulled his gloved fingers out of your cunt and brought your juices to his lips, where he sucked off his fingers one by one, enjoying the taste of your euphoria.

With a smirk, he finishes off your juices, keeping eye contact with you, he sighs and licks his lips. "As usual, you taste amazing, sweetheart."

You smirk back, bringing your fingers up to his hair and run your fingers through it. "Thank you, baby," you say, before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

"Of course, " he smiles, pulling the covers up from underneath your bodies, and then pulls them over the both of you, letting the warm sheets envelope your figures. "Say, how does your back feel now?" he smirks, curling a piece of hair behind your ear.

You roll your eyes, wrapping your arms around him, cuddling into his chest, his arms automatically wrap around your waist. "I suppose it feels better."

He nods, sighing, content that he had helped you feel better. "Good. That's all I needed to hear."

With that, you both fall asleep to each other's breathing, satisfied with one another's feelings, drifting off into what would seem like an endless sleep. 


End file.
